


My Sweater

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [12]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, frank endings beginnings, soft, sweater, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

**“Is that my sweater?”** Ransom asked as he looked up from his paper to see Frank enter the room wearing a sweater and a pair of boxers.

Ransom lowered his paper even more to take Frank in and yeah that was one of Ransom’s sweaters. A rich brown, cable knit sweater, that hangs a bit from Frank’s body due to Ransom’s larger frame. It’s one of Ransom’s favorite sweaters and right now it was inching its way to the top of Ransom’s favorite sweater list because Frank looked damn good in the thing. 

Frank turns from the bookcase to look at Ransom and grins at him, “Yeah it is. Got a problem with it?”

“No, not at all. You look good in it." Ransom puts his newspaper down and continues to watch Frank as he wanders around the room, looking at the books and glancing at Ransom ever so often. "Why don't you come over here and join me?"

Frank doesn't have to be told twice to join Ransom. He abandons the book he’s only half looking at and walks over to Ransom. Without hesitating he straddles Ransom’s lap and sits down, his arms going around his neck.

“I like wearing your sweater. It’s warm and cozy, and feels like I have you wrapped around me.” Frank said, a cheeky grin on his face.

Ransom smirks and rests his hands on Frank’s hips, his hands sliding under the sweater just a little bit so that he could softly touch Frank’s skin. He leans forward and presses a soft but firm kiss against his lips.

“If you want me to be wrapped around you, all you have to do is ask for it baby.” Ransom murmurs against his lips. “But I have to admit that I like seeing you in my clothes.”

“Maybe I should wear them more often then.” Frank grins against his lips, shifting on Ransom’s lap and getting more comfortable. He runs his hands over Ransom’s shoulders, deepening the kiss for a moment.

“If you do that, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

“You already can’t keep my hands off of me.” Frank laughs, pulling back to look at him with a smirk. 

“You’re right there.” Ransom pulls him back to him and kisses him again, holding him close. “Who could blame me though? You’re amazing and delicious.”

Frank laughs but doesn’t say anything, letting his soft kisses say it for him. He liked the reaction that Ransom gave him and planned to steal his clothes more often. 

“Maybe we are those cheesy boyfriends after all.” Frank hums, thinking about how they were now sharing clothes.

“There’s nothing cheesy about me, but maybe we are.” Ransom agrees with a grumble. 

Frank kisses him softly once more before he moves so that he’s curled up in Ransom’s arms. He reaches over and grabs the book they had been reading throughout the week and opens it up and starts to read where they left off. It was a nice and quiet moment, one that both of them liked to take advantage of the times that they could.


End file.
